


Day 4: Caramel Apples

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Atlantean, Atlantean mutant princess, Candied Apples, Caramel apples, Family Outings, Festivals, Half-Human, Half-Siblings, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Other, Super Soldiers, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Twins, atlantean princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: Before being Saber, she was Vanessa living on the West coast. As a kid during October, the best past time she had was driving to Half Moon Bay for its Pumpkin Festival. Now she continues the tradition with her family.Vanessa takes James, Sarah Aaliyah, Castor, Lunetta, and Namor to the Pumpkin Festival for Halloween fun and sweets.
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847
Kudos: 1





	Day 4: Caramel Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I know the prompt said Candied Apples but I have never eaten one so this fam goes crazy for the caramel kind.

"So surface dwellers celebrate a gourd for your weekends?" "We're celebrating the Halloween season Beloved," Vanessa told Namor as she was driving the family into Half Moon Bay parking for its Pumpkin Festival. 

Already during the drive did the children notice the pumpkins and other Halloween decor. “I love coming to Half Moon Bay. The drive here is so scenic and the entire county is utterly teeming with spirits.” Castor said as the family exited the rented car and made their way downtown. “I’m glad you like it mijo, I’ve been coming here all the time since I was a teenager.” 

“Ma, you’ve been everywhere in California when you were young.” James started getting out of the car and putting on his beanie, scarf, and jacket. He would be hot later as the sun would eventually show itself. Sarah Aaliyah gets out and gets her little sister out of her car seat. The little one was dressed as a witch, black and green stockings with a black fluffy and sparkly skirt, black witch hat, and a tee that says “Witch In Training”.

“She should be a princess, or a little mermaid,” Namor told Vanessa as he put Lunetta on his shoulders. They took out the stroller anyway. “Maybe in Atlantis but today, she is my little baby witch.” Vanessa caressed her baby girl’s cheek. 

The children explore the new stands for steampunk hats, abstract paintings, and ironworks. The family even entered stores that had nothing to do with the festival itself but had Halloween decorations. Vanessa entered one boutique that had a plethora of Victorian-era jewelry and hats, and Halloween related clothes. She bought her daughters a nice bat bracelet.

Around the afternoon, they get hungry. “Food first, then sweets.” Twins got clam chowder with sourdough bread, which they can pay for themselves. Castor had mac and cheese, which he shared with Lunetta. Vanessa and Namor enjoyed roast beef sandwiches and corn on the cob together.

Namor noticed how obedient his daughter and stepchildren acted. “The children seem more well behaved than the others I’ve seen.” “My kids?! Of course, they are. But since I raised them that way I also know that it means that they are like this because they want something.” The kids smile brightly and their eyes glistened. Vanessa smirked, “Alright, let’s go to the sweets shop.” The twins and Castor bolted. “Those little rugrats,”

James and Aaliyah got triple chocolate caramel apples, Castor was going to try for a candied apple. Since Lunetta hadn’t gotten her first tooth her parents got her a caramel lollipop, she can’t chew but at least she can suck.

Vanessa and Namor didn’t have their caramel apples until after the children fell asleep after the long and exciting day they had. Namor loved the sweet. Vanessa noticed that he enjoyed it with such boyish glee. “Oh you and your secret sweet tooth.” she kissed his pointed ear and he blushed. 

It was a good day for the family.

**Author's Note:**

> To the Namor fanbase, did you guy recognize a certain thing we made a headcanon ;)
> 
> Shout Out to the Bay Area Ao3 readers and writers, I know there isn't a Pumpkin Festival but the spirit of Halloween never ends! Love ya'll.


End file.
